


If you want it, you can have it

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 4/20, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, lmfao i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 4/20. Getting high is always fun.





	If you want it, you can have it

**Author's Note:**

> soo this was supposed to be posted on 4/20 lmfaoo  
> i kept getting distracted and shit, but oh well  
> this is my first fic ever, so if it's trash, sorry sis

“Pass it over, Dick” Jason says, as Dick finishes inhaling the smoke from the bong. Dick lifts his head up, expelling the smoke above his head after a moment of letting it go to his lungs. He slouches against the couch he's sitting on, letting his hand play softly with Tim’s hair, who’s head is resting against his lap and body stretched against the rest of the couch before passing it down to Jason, who’s sitting down at the foot of the couch. Jason grabs it and flicks the head of the lighter in his hand to warm up the weed before releasing the bowl to take a hit. 

There’s soft rap flowing through the safe house, located right in middle of one of Gotham’s slumps, one that isn't pegged by Bruce yet. It’s worn out and too small for anyone to actually live in, but for them It’s the best place to be, hidden away from the rest of the world and their own. 

Tim pulls on the fabric of Dick’s jeans before he lifts his head up just enough for Dick to bend down and kiss him, all opened-mouth and tongue. Dick’s hand reaches to grip Tim’s hair, pushing Tim closer to him so that their chests are touching. Jason’s already done taking a hit before he taps against Tim’s leg. “Tim,” he says with a mouthful of smoke. Tim pulls back from Dick before he turns around and Jason’s hand presses against the back of his head to guide him towards his mouth, where he opens up to let Jason shotgun the smoke into him. Tim’s eyes flutter in ecstasy as he feels the warmth of the smoke enter his mouth, Jason’s tongue darting out to lick gently at his lips. Tim pulls back just enough so he can inhale the smoke into his lungs. 

“Hey,” Dick says, knee bobbing against Tim to get his attention. “Don’t forget about me,” he says and reaches down just as Tim wraps a hand around his neck so he can catch Dick’s lips in a kiss, mouth parting so he can blow the remaining smoke into his mouth. Dick gives a hum of approval, biting at Tim’s lip before he pulls back and takes a deep breath, releasing the remaining smoke into the air afterwards. Tim goes back to settling his head against Dick’s lap, letting Jason kiss him languidly as Dick goes to take another hit. 

Jason’s kisses start to get messier, his tongue exploring all of Tim’s mouth, tasting the weed on his tongue, sucking and nipping at his mouth. He’s got Tim arching just a bit, soft moans vibrating at the back of his throat. Jason hums, twisting to get his hand on Tim’s hair, pulling at it to expose his neck and suck on it. Tim gasps softly, letting his head roll back to expose his neck more and shivering just slightly when Dick’s hand comes to trace a finger against his nape. 

“How long have we been here?” Dick asks, waiting for a reply as he listens to the soft beat in the background. Jason shrugs, licking up Tim’s neck to his jaw from the bruise he made. “Around 40 minutes.” 

Dick hums, lulling his head back; letting himself get lost in the music and rhythm for a moment before he feels a tug on his pants. He looks down to see Tim balling his jeans in his fist. His eyes travel downward to where Jason’s sucking another bruise on Tim’s neck, and then to Tim’s pelvic, seeing the tent against his pants. Dick smiled lazily, his hand traveling down to draw small circles on Tim’s navel. “Already hard, huh?” He says, which makes Jason’s eyes flicker towards his own before he looks down at Tim’s navel. Tim groans, arching up against Dick’s calloused fingers, a wave of arousal hitting him as he feels Jason’s stare on his cock. 

Dick licks his lips, eyes lowering to look down at Jason. “Seems like someone’s feeling it too,” he says and Jason shoots him a glare, but with no real heat in his eyes. A small laugh tumbles from his lips, his head rolling back. He licks his lips, his eyes following the smoke filled room lazily, foot lightly tapping to the beat of the music before he feels a hand press against his pelvic. He doesn’t turn to look at who it is, but welcomes the touch by spreading his legs a little more. He closes his eyes and sighs, enjoying the pressure against his cock. “It’s not gonna take long to get me hard,” he says, and true to his word, his cock was already up and running after a few seconds of fiddling. 

This time, Dick looks down to see Tim palm at his cock, biting his lip as Tim’s hand grips the tent in his pants lightly. At the same time, Tim lets out a moan as Jason palms at Tim’s erection roughly, fingers already starting to open the seam of Tim’s pants and pull them down under his ass. Jason licks his lips at the sight of Tim’s cock pressing against his boxers, hard and already having a small leak at the tip. Jason moves to mouth at it through the cloth, which has Tim arching and moaning. 

Dick watches, mesmerized by how Jason licks and sucks at that fabric that makes Tim moan louder and grip onto Dick tighter. Tim moans, head digging into Dick’s thighs and once Dick gets tired watching, he reaches down to cup Tim’s head and brings him up into a sweltering kiss. Tim immediately opens his mouth, allowing Dick’s tongue to slither in and Dick takes no time getting down to town. He’s all teeth and tongue, swallowing down all of Tim’s moans, some of his own mixing in. Tim bites down on his lip which elicits a grunt from him and Dick’s not even paying attention to what Jason’s doing until Tim lets out an almost frustrated grunt. 

“Jason,” Tim starts, breathless after pulling away from Dick, mouth swollen and kiss-bitten. “Stop fucking teasing and blow me already,” he says, voice just slightly irritated but It makes Jason quirk his lips in a smile. “I think being high works vice-versa for you,” Jason says which earns him a glare and a laugh from Dick. Tim’s just about to say something else but it’s caught off by a gasp instead as he feels his boxers get pushed down and his cock springing free. 

Jason turns fully around so he’s on his knees and takes Tim’s cock into his hand, pumping it a few times which makes Tim throw his head back with a soft groan before he gets his mouth around the tip, sucking on it before taking him in deep, hollowing his cheeks. Tim chokes at the sensation, hands flying to grip at Jason’s hair and Dick’s down attacking at Tim’s mouth, fucking into his mouth with his tongue. 

Tim doesn’t even know what to do with himself at this point, doesn’t know whether to grab at Dick or at Jason or where he should look. He’s just writhing and squirming, lifting his hips up to fuck into Jason’s mouth, groaning when Jason reaches to squeeze his ass. Dick’s tongue is fucking into Tim’s mouth, stealing every moan and grunt and biting on his lips. He moves down to Tim’s jaw, kissing at his pulse before he sucks on it, leaving a bruise. When Tim rests his head close to his cock, he becomes aware of how hard he is. Tim seems to notice too because his fingers are already on the button of his jeans, tugging on it. Dick reaches down to do it himself, pulling the zipper down and Tim’s already pulling down his boxers, wasting no time to get his mouth on his cock. Dick sighs in relief as his cock gets hit with the air around them, which is more smoke than air to be honest, and guides Tim’s head towards the tip. Tim wastes no time with teasing or anything, he gets his mouth around Dick and starts bobbing his head. Dick groans, dropping his head back and keeping his fingers in Tim’s hair, pulling at it gently. 

Dick groans at the back of his throat, the vibration of Tim moaning adding more sensation to his cock. He pushes down on Tim’s head experimentally and when Tim moans loudly, his eyes roll back and he thrusts Tim’s head to get more of his cock into his mouth. Tim gasps, pulling off Dick’s cock to bite his lip. “Fuck,” he groans, jerking his hips up, “I’m gonna cum, fuck Jason-” Jason hums, pointing to Dick’s cock in Tim’s hand and that’s all Jason needs to do because Tim just nods and goes back to sucking Dick off, but more desperately and sloppier this time, his moans becoming more erratic. Dick feels a strong heat pooling at the base of his balls and he knows he’s close too, so he starts thrusting into Tim’s mouth, making him gag. Tim gets his hand around his balls, fondling them and that’s enough to get Dick over the edge. He doesn’t have time to give Tim a warning before he starts cumming down his throat, moaning at Tim slurping him down. Tim comes a moment after that, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Jason slurps him down. 

Tim takes Dick’s cock out of his mouth, resting his head against Dick’s thighs, panting. Jason pulls off Tim’s cock after swallowing him down, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. 

They stay there, panting and catching their breath. Dick licks his lips, looking down at Jason. He calls out his name and when Jason’s eyes flicker to him he extends his hand out to him, fingers beckoning. “I haven’t kissed you all day, come here.” Jason doesn’t even have to be told twice, he’s up and on Dick in zero minutes flat, smashing their mouths together all heat and bite. Dick welcomes it, fighting against Jason’s tongue for dominance, arching up against him. Tim watches them, still breathless before his eyes land on Jason’s erection, still hard and poking through his sweatpants. He pulls at the fabric, caressing it which causes Jason’s breath to hitch. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, deep and gravely, looking down at Tim. “Forgot about that.” Tim snorts at that, rolling his eyes and when he gets his hands on Jason’s waistband, Dick pushes his hand away. Tim raises an eyebrow at him but Dick just chuckles in response. “I think you’ve done enough for today, Timmy,” he says and then his eyes flicker to Jason, his hand making its way to grab and squeeze at Jason’s ass. “I’ll suck you off, so stand up for me.”

Once again, Jason doesn’t have to be told twice, so he’s up and fast on his feet, hands raking back Dick’s hair so he can see his face clearly. Dick hums, pulling his sweats down along with his boxers and Jason doesn’t suppress the moan that leaves him when his cock springs free from his boxers. Dick gets his hand around Jason’s dick and slowly starts to stroke it before he swirls his tongue around the head. Jason groans, pushing on Dick’s head before he stops, letting Dick take his time. “You know,” Dick says, licking his lips. “I know you’ve been wanting to cum ever since you started kissing Tim, maybe even before that, so,” Dick licks a trail up his shaft, sucking against the underside of the head which has Jason gasping before his eyes land on his. “Just throat fuck me, Jaybird.” And that’s all Jason needs to hear because then he’s pushing against Dick’s head, thrusting his hips into Dick’s mouth, grunting as Dick relaxes his throat to take him deeper. Jason throws his head back, grunting as he feels Dick’s moans against his cock. Tim licks his lips, lifting up just enough to kiss at Jason’s pubic area, licking down to his balls. Jason curses, and when Tim presses a finger at his perineum, Jason comes fast and hard, spilling down Dick’s throat. A long moan leaving him, shuddering as Dick gulps him down. 

When Dick pulls back, Jason’s quick to catch his lips in a kiss, tasting himself on Dick’s tongue. They kiss for a while before Tim comes up to join them and they happily invite him in, sucking and prodding at his mouth. 

After a moment of making out, Tim scoots over on the couch so Jason can plop down in the middle of them. They still peck at each other’s lips, soft and sensual before Dick reaches over to lift the bong that was on the floor. “There’s still a good 2 or 3 hits left in it,” he says, examining the weed in the bowl. Jason hums, reaching for the lighter next to his feet and tossing it to dick. “Light it up, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i honestly never smoked a joint in my life, this was all purely based on experience of watching other people getting high. sorry if Jason's bj seemed rush? or the whole thing seemed rush? idk ya'll i really tried lmfao, i've never written any sexual scenes or any fanfic at all so this is new to me but i'll get better soon, if i decide to ever post anything else lol. 
> 
> sorry if dick, jason, and tim kinda fell flat in my writing. 
> 
> either way, i hope you enjoyed it in someway (:


End file.
